


shoes

by deojoon



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deojoon/pseuds/deojoon
Summary: *the tittle will change once i think of one *dead face* started from tumblr. but dont forget to request





	1. how to request

**Author's Note:**

> here is how to request ! you comment the number and member you want me to write about ! list is below and i did grab it from a tumblr user ! cr to them !


	2. 8.the floor is lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the tumblr anonie that requested!

yeah. this wasn’t a good idea.

“y/n,y/n, look” jungkook said as he pointed to the floor

“gguk what am i looking at” you sighed

maybe you shouldn’t have given into his begging for you let him try smoking.

you thought id be entertaining so you finally gave into his constant begging. but after he coughed out a lung he started acting wild, well wilder than normal.

“the floor is lava !” jungkook exclaimed as he jumped on the couch.

you sighed and looked at your friend as you smoked from the blunt

“yeah someone come get they friend” you said and sighed.

* * *

“ i wanna try edibles next !” a now calm jungkook said

“NO”


	3. 78. cant you be more romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i thought od this one but don't be afraid to req

For as long as you and hyungwon were together you still can’t seem to grasp his strange obsession with well himself. It’s not that you have a problem with it and except when his self love conflicts with your relationship.

For example, today was date night finally you both are free. As you both lay down at the end of the night you attempt to cuddle with him. He gets up to grabs some rose petals as he tears the pedals off he places them on his face.

Of course, he wouldn’t give you any roses

“ can’t you be romantic for once” you whined shoving your face into the pillow

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and kisses your forehead

“good ? now go away I need to relax” hyungwon saids and lays back on the bed.


	4. 48. I bet you can’t go 24 hours without cussing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for requesting ! please request again !!

Do to your competitive nature you and hoseok tend to get in pointless competitions but the one thing you both aren’t equals in is the ability to speak with out a cuss word in each sentence.

Hoseok knowing of your potty mouth

“I bet you cant go 24 hours without cussing” hoseok smirks

“bet if I do you have to do what I want for a week” you screamed.

“same to you” hoseok chuckles

You decided to stay quiet thinking it’d be better for you. You lock yourself away in your shared bedroom.

You fell asleep for a bit then woke up because you were hungry. As you made your way to the kitchen you stubbed your toe.

‘fucking a’ you said in pain, holding your foot while jumping

Hoseok sighs

“it hasn’t even been 2 hours and you already cussed”

You both knew it was a lost cause to bet.

You pouted and whine

 “that’s not fair”

Hoseok smiles

“now put this on for my amusement’ as he hands you a black bag

You confused, and disappointed nodded and walked away to change.

`

You come out in a big dog costume, you were fuming and was pretty sure it wasn’t only your body heat causing it.

‘Can I take this off now this is embarrassing” you complained as you took the head off.

Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows

“remember our bet, so put it back on, puppy. Dance puppy dance”

Hoseok screams and claps

You come up with the brilliant idea to do the funky chicken

Which makes hoseok fall out his seat in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are here concerning sky blue i will finish it but i havent had any good ideas to start the chapter. so long story short i have writers block. ill write and post it as soon as i can !


End file.
